Not Your Average Flu
by Sunshine0927
Summary: Judy is in denial that she has the flu and her favorite fox has to deal with it. Even if it ends up with her held at gunpoint. Yeah. It gets pretty tense. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey guys! My life was ruined by a bunny and fox so I ended up writing this little fanfic. I hope you enjoy!**

 **I do no own Zootopia or any of its wonderful characters**

* * *

Nick Wilde sat in his chair at the bullpen. It was thirty seconds until she would be considered late. This certain "She" was his partner, Judy Hopps. He tapped his claws on the table. While he thought her punctuality was a bit ridiculous, deep down he actually admired her efforts. When it came time, the other officers in the room began pounding their fists on the table, hooting and hollering while waiting for Chief Bogo. Nick looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. She was late. He began to lightly pound on his table but made no sound with his voice. The Cape Buffalo entered the room with his same intimidating face and approached the stand.

"Everybody shut up and lets get down to business."

The noise came to a halt and he began to assign cases. As he went down the line and other officers received their cases Nick hoped he wouldn't be assigned to traffic patrol. Pointing a radar gun at a bunch of moving cars was only fun when he had someone else to do it with.

"…Hopps and Wilde. You two are…" Chief Bogo looked up from his clipboard, "Wilde, where is your partner?"

"I don't know, Sir." Nick said with a slight shrug

"Hmm… Very well. Your new assignment is to try and find her. I was going to assign you two to parking duty but you two can do that together once you've reunited." Chief Bogo finished with fake enthusiasm.

"Looking forward to it Chief." Nick said as he quickly hopped down from the chair and walked towards the door.

* * *

Nick pulled up in the squad car outside of Judy's apartment complex and put it in park, "I swear Carrots, you better be here.

He walked into the lobby and approached the front desk and rang the bell.

"Yes? Who is it? Who are you? What do you want?" A shrill voice sounded quickly from behind the desk giving Nick a little scare. An old lady squirrel hopped onto the desk chair squinting up at Nick.

He just smiled, "You must be Mrs. Nuttington." He said with fake interest. She definitely fit Judy's description of the woman.

"That's Miss. Nuttington to you!" She croaked pointing an accusing finger at the cop.

"Thats hard to believe. I'm Officer Nick Wilde with the ZPD. Say, have you seen the resident, Judy Hopps leave this morning?"

"Ah yes, Jenny."

"Judy."

"I watched her come in from work last night all groggy and delirious, She must be in her apartment."

Silence followed afterwards. Nick looked at her expectantly, probably waiting for her to offer him something like an escort or key to her room. He looked from side to side.

"Would you like me to take you to her room?-"

"Yes thank you oh my god."

After watching the old squirrel woman climb the flights of stairs at a glacial pace they finally made it to her floor.

"i'm too tired to be here anymore do what you will." she said suddenly and tossed the key to Nick.

"Okay… Thank you ma'am!" He hollered after her.

He knocked. No answer. He knocked once more, "Carrots?" He was answered with a groan. Nick sighed with relief. That was one sad missing mammal report he didn't have to fill out. "Carrots come on. You gotta get up now, you overslept."

Another louder grown followed. "I'm not leaving without you, today's parking duty day and I'm bringing you down with me." He hollered. There was silence. Nick groaned himself and unlocked the door. "Hopps I'm comin' in." He said before turning the handle and entering her apartment. He walked in and set the cruiser keys on the kitchen counter along with his glasses.

"Hopps." He whispered, a small groan came from her bedroom door which was cracked open. Nick ventured his way in and sighed with relief.

Judy laid on her bed completely knocked out and breathing from her mouth. Her fur was a mess and her right ear was stuck underneath the small bunny's body. He shook his head and approached her.

"Carrots." He cooed. "Judy. Its time to wake up peter cottontail." He said, mocking the voice of a mother.

He sat on the edge of her bed when there was no response. He sighed and held his hand a foot away from her exposed ear before snapping his fingers loudly. Her eyes shot open and she sprung up with a scream and her hands ready to chop the culprit that caused the disruption. Her pillow was stuck to her cheek and covered in drool from the night's sleep.

"Rise and shine fuzzy bumpkins!" He said loudly.

"Oh Nick *sniffle* its just you." Judy said as she lowered her hands and scratched her chin, "What time is it?" She said as Nick pried her pillow off of her cheek.

"Its three hours into your shift time."

"WHAT?!" She then went into a coughing fit. Nick eyed her with worry, "You gettin' sick, Fluff?"

"That doesn't matter!" She stifled in between coughs as she hopped down and ran to her dresser. She had no idea she had fallen asleep in her uniform but Nick just smiled and waited for her to figure that out by herself. She picked up a pair of jeans and wrapped them around her neck, "Does this scarf contrast with my fur?" She asked as her ears twitched.

Nick, who was now standing, eyed her strangely, and placed his hand on her forehead, "Okay, first, yes, and secondly, I'm calling you in sick you're not going to work today." He said shutting her apartment door and walking to her medicine cabinet.

"What? No Nick! Please! I need to get there in time to beg Chief Bogo to keep my perfect rec-" He interrupted her by putting the thermometer in her mouth and she huffed in protest. Thirty seconds passed and he took it out. His eyes widened as Judy stood with her arms crossed, struggling to keep balance.

"You have a 103 degree fever, Carrots, are you serious?"

"Come on Nick its just a little cold."

"Nuh uh. No way." He said putting his hands on his hips.

Judy scoffed and looked around for another excuse. "Can I at least prove to you that I'm not sick?"

"Carrots."

"Yeah?"

"I'm over here."

Judy whipped around to find Nick looking at her with a raised eyebrow, "You're not leaving this apartment."

She sighed in defeat and began to walk towards her bathroom, picking up her pajamas from Nick who stood holding them with his lids half shut. He grinned when she snatched them from his paws and made his way to the kitchen. Because she and Nick are so good at their jobs, they gradually got a raise in their paychecks, meaning they could afford to move into better apartments. Nick finally got out of that god awful, leaky pipe ridden, basement and moved into a nice apartment complex a few blocks away from Judy and she moved into her current one which had a kitchen, a nice living room and a comfy and cozy bed that Nick may or may not have crashed in before.

Nick rummaged through her fridge and her pantry looking for some soup but found none, much to his dismay. That's when he heard the creak of her bathroom door and his left ear perked up at the sound. As fast as a bullet, Judy bounded out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, swiped the car keys off the counter and rushed out the door.

"WHAT THE- JUDY HOPPS!" He sprinted out of the apartment and down the stairs. He followed her scent with his tranquilizer gun in hand ready to fire. Nick made his way to the main corridor with the service desk and watched as she tried to now walk out the door. She was a mess. It was like watching a drunk mammal trying to walk a tight rope. He rolled his eyes with an annoyed groan and help up his tranquilizer with the other hand on his hip.

Nick pulled the trigger, hitting her right in the butt, and she face planted.

* * *

Judy awoke in the back seat of the cruiser with a bandage on her butt. She was handcuffed to the door handle and trapped behind the gate separating her from Nick who drove in the front. Without looking he reached back and knocked on the metal gate making her ears ring.

"You awake yet, Officer Hopps?"

She groaned at the loudness of his voice and the cage. She felt horrible, she had to admit it.

"Nick…. You shot me?" Judy asked with a raspiness to her voice.

"Yep. In the name of the law. I couldn't have you be charged with attempt to steal a government vehicle, now could I?" He asked looking back and then forward once more, "I called Chief Bogo about your condition and he gave me orders to put you under a…temporary house arrest, if you should know. You're relived of duty for the day and I am your nurse."

"Were the handcuffs necessary?"

"It was to impress people mostly." He said shooting her a sly grin.

* * *

"She has the flu. And a very bad case of it." The doctor said said to sitting across from Judy who sat on the examination table. Nick stood near the doorway.

"The FLU!? Doc I can't have the flu! I need to be able to work!" Judy said wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Oh just give it up Fluffs. You can't even keep your eyes open for more than ten minutes, I doubt you'll be able to work an eight hour shift."

"He's right." the doctor said, "Your condition is far too severe. I recommend about a week off from working."

Judy groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'm prescribing Zanamavir for your flu. Other than that, you're all set.

"Thanks Doc. I'll have her home in no time." Nick said opening the door for Judy to walk out of sluggishly.

* * *

"Nick propped up her pillows, fluffed them, and wrestled Judy into bed because she refused.

"Damn it Rabbit! Just get in the bed! You are sick!" He yelled in annoyance as Judy squirmed in his hands, throwing punches that hit nothing.

"I never go down without a fight! Just take me to the station and this'll all be over!" She said crossing her arms.

"That's it!" Nick yelled finally. He handcuffed her wrist to the bed frame and she looked at him with betrayed eyes.

"You are sick! You have to stop fighting this! Just accept the fact that you can't do anything!" He shouted, "I care about you, Judy. I want you better. Because when you're sick we can't work together until you're healthy. Okay?" He asked more sincere.

Judy looked down at the truth and away from his unwavering and authoritative gaze. She sighed, "Okay. I guess you're right."

"Nick sighed, "Thank you. Now get in the bed." He said unlocking the handcuffs.

She did as she was told and snuggled under the covers. She felt the weight of exhaustion dragging over her. Her lids couldn't resist the urge to shut.

"See? Isn't sleep better than fighting?" Nick asked with his hands on his hips. He walked to the door and turned off the lights, "Get some sleep Hopps."

She nodded and rolled over, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Please R&R!

I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ITS CHARACTERS

Nick sat at the foot of Judy's bed as she slurped from her soup spoon, both watching the television mounted on the wall. Nick kept an ear up in Judy's direction to listen if she needed anything. It was two days in to her week long leave of work and she was already getting better. However, she still was in no condition for the police force so Nick kept her bed-bound.

His phone rang and he answered, "What's up, Clawhauser?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Why does he need me? He's got a German Shepard." Clawhauser spoke some more, "He wants me to double check?" Nick asked, "Well I'm taking care of Judy who is Sick so…" More speaking. Nick groaned and ran a paw down his muzzle, "Fine. I'll be there soon." He said shaking his head. Nick then wore a bewildered expression, "…Love you too?" He hung up and rubbed his face before getting up with his uniform, going to the bathroom. Once he came out, no longer in his sweat shirt and pajama pants, tying his tie, Judy knew where he was going.

"Ohhoho no. You can't leave!"

"I have to fluffs. Chief Buffalo Butt requested me specially. I gotta sniff out a crime scene. I should be back in fifteen minutes. Curse me for writing 'Excellent sense of smell' on my application, huh?"

"Yep." Judy said crossing her arms. Nick rolled his eyes and took her empty soup bowl, "Shut up, you know I've been good nurse. Admit it." He said brushing her nose with the tip of his tail.

She sneezed and pushed it away with a laugh. He chuckled and carried her bowl into the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a few! Dn't even think about leaving that bedroom!" He hollered. The door shut and Judy was finally alone. She sighed and sank into her pillows. However sleep wasn't there to call her name. Thats when her eyes met her phone on the night stand. She yearned to do something, but still had to respect Nick's concerns.

"Clawhauser."

He could give her the details about what exactly Nick needed to do. No fault in being curious, right? She picked it up and dialed the number.

"Hey Judy! How ya feelin'?" Clawhauser greeted cheerfully.

"I'm feeling better! Thanks for asking! How's the precinct?"

"Oh its great! Slow but great. I just called Nick in a few seconds ago! Bogo wanted to have his noses on the crime scene they just opened up."

Gotcha. Judy faked cluelessness and pulled out her notepad from her side table, "What crime scene?

"Some officers chased a couple of druggies out of the warehouse near the old bridge on the outskirts of town. They caught one and brought him in for questioning."

"Who was the culprit?"

"A calico cat. Male I think. His other partner was a tabby."

"When did all of this happen?"

"I'd say about-…wait a minute. Why are you so curious?"

"No reason!" Judy answered quickly, well I hate to leave ya behind but I gotta go."

"…but you're sick."

"Bye!" She hung up and sighed, looking at the notepaper with the details written on it. She should just rip it up and throw it away. Determination in her, however, drove her to throw the covers off. They landed in a pile on the floor. When she stood, she was very wobbly and weak. Almost falling over, she grabbed for the lamp causing it to crash and shatter on the floor. She winced and didn't think about being barefoot with shards of glass on the floor. Judy stepped on a piece and yelped, then looked at her foot in annoyance.

"Great." Now she was bleeding. She unknowingly tracked blood all the way to the kitchen so she could bandage up her bleeding foot. This was karma for going behind Nick's back.

Once she finished bandaging and took a dose of her flu medicine, Judy was ready to go. She put her badge in her pocket and left the apartment. The apartment with a broken lamp, bloody paw prints, and a door that was cracked open because she didn't shut the it hard enough. That didn't look terrible at all.

* * *

Nick walked around the warehouse crates. A few officers spoke to each other and examined things like the culprits gun, his wallet, and other on hand evidence. No drugs were found yet. Thats why they brought in Nick to double check.

The german shepherd that was spoken of over the phone, Officer Hooper, stood with his arms crossed as he and Chief Bogo watched from the sidelines as Nick walked around, sniffing.

"Come on, Chief! I told ya I didn't find anything! Can we just go?"

Nick walked up to a crate, "Oh you didn't find anything? Yea? You're pretty positive about that aren't ya huh?"

Officer Hooper daed panned him.

Nick took a crow bar and pried off one side of the crate, causing pounds of catnip to come pouring out.

"BAM! Right there!" He pointed looking at Officer Hooper challengingly. He walked over to another crate and pried a side off, revealing hundreds of fermented marula fruit. A fruit that can cause the quick intoxication of any mammal.

"What the hell is this?!" He yelled, faking cluelessness.

Officer Hooper's jaw dropped and Bogo eyed him smugly but quickly hid it upon Nick's approach, "Excellent job, Officer Wilde. If you want, you are free to go back home." Nick nodded and left the warehouse, happy to head back to Judy's apartment. He already was gone too long.

* * *

Nick walked up to Judy's floor but then smelled something unexpected. Blood. He quickened his pace as he approached her door… which was cracked open.

"Oh my god." He breathed out, placing a paw over his mouth. Nick quickly whipped out his pistol and silently creeped forward. He heard no noise on the inside. He kicked the door open, "Police!"

He pointed the gun at nothing however. He smelled no one in the apartment and belted his gun, running over to her bedroom door. Panic spread throughout his chest at the sight of the shattered lamp and thrown bed sheets. The feeling of worry and fear was so overwhelming he had to grab the door frame for balance. There was wetness beneath his foot and he lifted it out of the blood print. He followed it to the kitchen praying that there wasn't a body at the end of the path. There was nothing but a box of bandages. He furrowed his brow. Then his eyes moved to the counter where her badge normally sat. It wasn't there. Nick stumbled to her bedroom, remembering the notepad that was on her side table that wasn't there when he left.

A page was missing… but the impression left by her hard handwriting was left behind. each word was pressed onto the page. He read it closely.

 **DRUGGIES**

 **WAREHOUSE, OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN**

 **MALE CALICO**

 **TABBY PARTNER?**

He knew exactly what had happened. Judy wasn't hurt or dead in a desolate, countryside ditch. She was on this case. Anger boiled up inside of him. Oh, he was so mad he couldn't see strait. His ears clamped down to the back of his head. He growled and ripped the notepad in half before throwing it down and leaving the room.

* * *

Judy peeked up from around the bridge. One where Nick used to spend his days. She stared at the warehouse. Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought to herself. Already she could feel herself getting weaker. The medicine was wearing off. Thats when she heard a twig snap behind her. She whipped around to find no one there. Her heart beat heavily.

"Hello?"

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her uncomfortably and she shrieked. She tried kicking and prying herself away but she had no strength.

"Don't even try getting away." The voice hissed in her ear. He set her down but maintained a harsh grip on her arms so she wouldn't get away.

"Who are you?"

"Don't matter. You're gonna get me and my buddy out of trouble. Even if it means taking you with us."

She contorted her body to get a good look at her kidnapper. It was a male calico cat. Just like Clawhauser said. The missing culprit. Her look of determination faltered. This was really bad.

* * *

Nick slammed on the breaks outside of the warehouse crime scene and turned the car off. He stormed inside, still furious beyond words.

Chief Bogo turned and took notice of his Officer's atmosphere, "Something wrong, Officer Wilde?"

"Is Officer Hopps here, per chance? I've got a couple of things I wanna say to her."

"I don't believe she's here. You told me she was sickly."

"Oh she's sick alright. just not her annoying determination." He said angrily.

There then was a sound. A door slamming in the back of the warehouse. A few officers placed their paws on their guns. Nick included. A calico cat came into view, holding a gun to Judy's head.

"Nobody move or I blow her brains out!"

"Hopps!" Bogo yelled.

"Judy!" Nick glared and pulled his gun, aiming at the cat, "Let her go immediately."

"No dice, Fox. I came here for my partner. And I'm not leaving without 'em."

"I can say the same. Hopps you're not lookin' too good." He said glancing at her with a hint of worry. She stared at him apologetically. He glared back at the culprit, "Put down your weapon and release her."

Judy looked incredibly pale. Nick knew what that meant. It was gross but he knew what she was thinking. No one liked getting thrown up on.

"We don't have your partner here. Just let her go."

Judy belched. The cat ignored it. His first mistake. "Well then you're gonna take me to him. Or else I'm gonna pump her full of le-"

Judy used all of her strength to turn and she projectile vomited all over the cat causing him to lower his gun and shriek. Judy spat at him, now free, and made a run for Nick. She was a really clean vomiter. It like was nowhere on her body or around her mouth. Nick had to giver her credit for that. She bounded his direction but yelled out in pain before collapsing onto the ground. The gunshot echoed throughout the warehouse.

"No!" Nick screamed and fired his weapon, bullets hitting the calico's body. He fell to the ground. Nick sprinted toward's Judy's body. Blood came out of her shoulder and he cradled her, applying pressure to the wound.

"Judy? Judy! Wake up! Please!" He yelled as the officers ran toward the cat and called for an ambulance.

"Nick?" Judy croaked, barely conscious. "I'm sorry. I-I'm so sorry."

"Shh Carrots. No no no. I never should have left you. You're gonna be fine. ETA on that ambulance?" He yelled with a panicked tone. His paw was covered in her blood and his eyes held the look of panic and determination.

Judy closed her eyes.

"Hopps! Judy!"


End file.
